


Promised Men | 应许之人

by sssyren



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyren/pseuds/sssyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock received a case, he needs to find the missing Mr. James Phillimore.<br/>夏洛克受托寻找失踪的詹姆斯•菲利莫先生，他找到了一些别的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Men | 应许之人

# Promised Men 应许之人

### by: Syren

夏洛克心满意足地叹了口气，合上了笔记本电脑。小绿灯闪烁着，显示电脑只是暂时处在休眠状态，随时等待主人的征召。严格地讲，它的主人应该是光荣退伍的陆军军医、医学博士、咨询侦探的专用法医约翰•H.华生。但根据夏洛克未经民主投票而擅自在贝克街221号推行的财产公有制决议，它也归世界上唯一的咨询侦探福尔摩斯先生所有。  
约翰盯着夏洛克。其实他维持这个动作已经很久了，以至于通常能够正确判断约翰思维方式的夏洛克也觉得后脑勺开始发痒，好像过量施肥的花圃里杂草疯长。他不得不转过头来问道：“你在想什么？”  
“你。”约翰很平静地承认。  
“哦？”夏洛克绕过来，跳进沙发，米字旗靠垫恰好贴合了从胸椎到腰椎的曲线，黑色卷发在额头弹动了一下，“我相信这不是另一次动摇我婚姻基础的尝试。那么，是关于我的什么事？”  
“我正要说你的‘婚姻’。”约翰的唇边露出微笑，“工作对于你有多重要？”  
夏洛克不耐烦地挥挥手臂。“就像水、空气——一切。”  
约翰满意地颔首，双手交叉在胸前。“所以，我刚刚突然想到一个问题。所有那些占据你精力的工作，都是靠你的大脑和它——”他朝刚刚合上的笔记本电脑点了点头，“完成的。当然，还有你的手机；偶尔还有苏格兰场的数据库和麦克罗夫特的情报网。我想你应该会同意，这些东西对于你来说必不可少。”  
夏洛克考虑了一下。他似乎在诚实和自负间挣扎了一阵，然后承认道：“是的。我需要资料，大量的资料。”  
“那么，在手机被发明出来之前你怎么办？电脑、因特网、各种分布式的数据网络、取之不尽的资料海洋，它们不是从世界诞生之初就有的。”约翰伸展双臂，看着天花板，“上帝说：要有网络。——你看，这是不可能的。”  
一阵轻笑。夏洛克把双手垫在脑后，跷起了一条腿。“所以你刚才是在想这个。”  
“没错。如果你早生五十年——不，一百五十年，五百年，一千年，你该怎么办？”  
夏洛克的脚尖轻轻晃着。他的脸在思考的时候显得更长，棱角更明显，浅色眼睛也变细了，眉间出现细细的纹路。“一百五十年，”他慢慢地说，“没有问题。我们仍然有大英博物馆。”  
“你觉得它能提供你需要的所有资料？我知道它是很大，但是说真的——”  
“约翰，”夏洛克伸出一根手指，“你要记住，人不能脱离时代而存在。大英博物馆的资料库在因特网面前或许只是汪洋中的一滴水，但一百五十年前，很少有能够超越它的东西。它或许提供不了我需要的所有资料——这说明了什么呢？它同样提供不了罪犯们需要的所有资料，远远不够。因为我比他们更善于检索。”  
“也就是说，你会租间房子在……蒙塔古街？然后每天花费一半的时间在博物馆里。这很不可思议，夏洛克。”  
“我还需要把时间分出来一些。”夏洛克用手指关节顶着下巴，“医学实验、化学实验、血迹和毒物的测定……那个年代的法医学一定很不成熟，没有那么多现成的实验数据可以用。”  
“所以你需要像现在一样，在巴兹医学院之类的地方弄到一个助理研究员的位置。但是你大部分的精力都要花在发明可用的实验仪器上面。”约翰笑着说，“我怀疑你还有没有时间……比方说，对着墙壁开枪。”  
夏洛克耸了耸肩。“那个时代的枪械管制可比现在松多了，我至少不用借你的枪。”  
“对不起，你刚才是说——‘借’吗？”约翰像碰巧逮到兔子的瘸腿猎犬一样得意地咧嘴，“那么还给我，现在！”  
夏洛克只是露出一个假笑，高耸的颧骨下方堆起了皱纹。“我把它藏起来了。你要找找吗？”看到约翰充满挫折的表情，他继续补充道，“这可不需要什么高端技术，我相信从直立行走开始，找东西就是人类生活的一部分。观察、分析、推理、不断尝试，不外乎是这些。”  
约翰的头脑被这句话送去了一个遥远的地方，一些仍然身披长毛的猿类从树上跳下来，第一次站直了身体，发现头顶是一片无边璀璨的星空。那片星空到现在仍然没有什么变化，而那些猴子也从来没有停止寻找。也许夏洛克说得对，有些东西是永恒的。  
“约翰？”夏洛克不满地用脚尖踢了踢约翰的裤腿。后者抬起头来，脸上的微笑意味深长。“夏洛克，我觉得你说得有道理。即使是身处我们这个年代，有些案子依旧可以靠单纯的观察和推理来解决，这正是你所谓演绎法的本质。所以，作为世界上唯一的咨询侦探——”他探身向前，从夏洛克腿上拿走了他的黑莓机，向后仰身，以便把它装进自己的裤兜里，“你不打算试试看吗？没有手机，没有网络，没有电子地图和卫星定位……把你的大脑充分利用起来，夏洛克！”  
有那么几秒钟，夏洛克没有说话也没有做出任何表情。但是约翰能够看到他的肌肉在苍白的皮肤下面渐渐紧绷，修长的手指逐一伸展，最后搭在一起，构成一个尖顶教堂的骨架。他的下巴微抬，目光低垂望着指尖，如上帝俯瞰自己的神龛。他突然睁开了眼睛，放大的黑色瞳孔在几乎透明的虹膜上显得极为突兀。这使得他比任何时候都更加不像人类——或者至少，不像地球人类。笑意在他的脸上扩散，仿如信号在并联电路中扩散一样，整个人瞬间变得明亮了。约翰眨眨眼，试图搞明白自己究竟触动了哪个开关。  
“我接受。”夏洛克声音低沉，但隐含着跃跃欲试的兴奋。  
接下来的五分钟，夏洛克和约翰对视着，谁都没有开口说话，似乎所有的英语单词都像敦刻尔克大撤退一样丢盔弃甲地逃离了他们的大脑。这段长得尴尬的沉默最终被约翰的爆笑所打断。“我说……夏洛克……”他费力地咳嗽着，看着室友苍白的脸转红又转白，“你得去找一个案子。雷斯垂德只有万分之一的可能在这个时间点出现在门口。案子不是长脚的烧鹅，你划一根火柴它就会摇摇摆摆地走进来。”  
夏洛克有些气恼地往沙发中陷得更深了一些。“我猜……在过去，这不是一个问题。开业侦探就像开业诊所，委托人会自己上门。”  
“也许你应该在窗口挂一个牌子，或者在报纸上登广告……”约翰建议。  
“但是……当然！”夏洛克懊恼地喊了一声，从沙发中一跃而起，“你把我丢进维多利亚时代，结果拉低了我的智商！我的委托人就在那里——”他伸手去拿自己的——或者说约翰的——笔记本电脑，不顾约翰激烈的抗议。  
“只用这一次，”他说，“到我的网站上看看有什么案子。然后你可以收回它——贴封条、上锁、捐给乌干达，随便你怎么做。我会用脑子来处理这个案件，但在那之前我得先有个案件，不是吗？”  
约翰勉强接受了这个论点，坐到沙发上，和室友并肩查看演绎法网站的留言页面。  
“果然有一条求助信息。啊，看起来相当有趣。‘我亲爱的詹姆斯昨天和我一起出门，然后他折回家去拿雨伞，从此就从世界上消失了！再也没有人见过他……我心急如焚，迫切需要您的帮助。格洛莉亚•菲利莫。’ ——这是什么？一起失踪案？ ”  
【注：“没有结局的疑难问题对于研究者也许是有意思的，但对于一般读者则难免枯燥乏味。比方说詹姆斯•菲利莫案就是这一类，这位先生回过头走进自己的家去取雨伞，就从此在世界上消失了。”——《新探案•雷神桥之谜》】  
“如果这位……呃……詹姆斯•菲利莫先生真的从世界上消失了，首先应该做的难道不是报警吗？”  
“问得好，约翰。我想我可以……”夏洛克几乎就要动手去点任务栏里的一个快捷方式——他为入侵苏格兰场的数据库专门准备了一个小程序。很可惜，约翰不会给他任何机会，一把拉住他的手，然后在他面前合上了电脑。压下电脑屏幕的动作如此之慢，夏洛克可以肯定约翰是故意的，但他的心情很愉快，也不打算追究约翰逐渐变深的虹膜上，自己的倒影为什么会越来越清晰。当电脑上盖的锁扣终于咔嗒一声卡进插槽时，他挣脱约翰的手，抽开了自己和沙发扶手间塞着的坐垫。  
约翰望着夏洛克手指的方向，半天才反应过来夏洛克是要他把电脑——而不是他自己——放到那里去。  
现在夏洛克几乎像磨好爪子的猫一样心满意足，这让约翰产生了一个危险的想法：倒着摸那头乱发，看他会不会弓起背来。电脑塞在侦探的身边，上面压了个垫子，正好可以撑住他的手肘，而空出沙发扶手来放咖啡杯。约翰看了看手表，问：“我们需要到……呃……犯罪现场去看看吗？”说完，他似乎意识到了什么，懊恼地撇了撇嘴角，“如果我们知道是哪里的话。”  
夏洛克朝书架扬起下巴。“去查伦敦黄页。我们有委托人的名字，应当找得到电话和地址。这是个古老而有用的办法，尽管效率不高。不过在那之前，我们不妨先讨论几种可能性。”  
约翰皱着眉头说：“我看不出……”  
“哦，你看不出？”夏洛克富有磁性的声音在这种时候会陡然变得像用指甲抓玻璃一样恼人，“如果我们排除这位女士说谎的可能，那么詹姆斯•菲利莫的消失问题有两个基本的思路。第一，他是主动消失的；第二，他是被动消失的。如果是主动的，在案件结束的时候我们很有希望在那把神秘雨伞的另一端发现一位吃醋的情妇；如果是被动的……”他的声音变得阴沉了。  
“会变成一起凶案？”约翰忧虑地问。  
“不要在没有黏土的情况下做砖头！”夏洛克断然说，“把黄页给我。我至少要知道菲利莫一家住在什么样的房子里。‘返回家拿雨伞’这个动作，在独栋别墅和出租公寓里有天壤之别。”  
约翰站起来，走到书架边。与起居室里的混乱相比，书架算是井然有序了，尽管锈迹斑斑的匕首被当作书签夹在倒放的拉丁语辞典里，而骷髅先生暂时兼任笔筒，眼睛里戳出一根炭条。与约翰的视线平齐的那一层放的是他自己的医学书和流行小说平装本，夏洛克常用的书则在上面一层——这自然是由身高决定的。约翰移开压在书本上方的丝绸拖鞋——奇怪的纪念品，里面塞着没开封的尼古丁贴片——抽出那本相当沉重的黄页。匆匆检索一番后，他报出了一个地址。  
夏洛克短暂地闭上眼睛，似乎在调动头脑中的缓存地图，然后若有所思地睁开。“那里是半独立式的住宅，左右两家结构对称，花园相连，中间有篱笆。如果这位先生刚出门就折回去拿雨伞，他不会经过其他任何人的大门。没有地方可以躲藏，也不太可能翻过篱笆到邻居家去。这么一来，我们的选项少了很多。”  
“我只能认为他从后门离开了。”  
“很不巧，我记得那一带的半独立式住宅没有后门。所谓的后门其实是侧门，通向车库，而车库是只有一个入口的，和前门同一方向。”  
“这么说，它岂不是一个……密室？”  
“你小说看太多了。”夏洛克毫不留情地说，“我说了没有后门，但不代表那是巴士底狱——就连巴士底狱也有窗户呢。他有无数种方法可以从那里跑掉，问题根本不在这里。”  
约翰试图跟上夏洛克的思路。好吧，问题不在于胡迪尼先生怎样从箱子里逃出生天，而在于……在于什么？他自然不是一个蠢材，除非参照物是夏洛克。当灵感的火花跳跃在夏洛克的眼睛里时，约翰的脑子里往往也火花飞溅，只不过是因为短路。然而上帝毕竟是爱世人的，在一流的智商和一流的伙伴之间，他仁慈地赐给了约翰后者。  
所以约翰并不因为自己慢半拍而难为情，他知道夏洛克也不会担心这个。  
“问题在于，”夏洛克毫不停顿地继续说下去，“这个奇怪的时间点。如果他打定主意要失踪，或者说有人打定主意要让他失踪，为什么会选择在‘回家拿雨伞’的时候实施？这更像一个意外事件，而不像有所预谋。如果这真的是预谋，只能说这个预谋者对于戏剧性效果有着难以理解的执著。”  
“或者戏剧性效果就是他预谋中的一环。”约翰点着头，没有发现夏洛克用赞赏的目光看着他微笑。  
“那么，假设他需要一个观众，目击他转身回家然后人间蒸发的全过程，这说明了什么呢？这对他有什么好处？”  
“我猜……”约翰不是很有把握地皱起眉，“这会让人印象深刻，不会轻易忘记……”  
“所以？”  
约翰叹了口气。“你看，夏洛克，这道理很简单。你经常夜不归宿，因为调查什么东西出国一两个月，或者参与了麦克罗夫特的什么鬼政府机密而音信全无。这种时候我会先假设你办什么重要的事情去了，等待一段时间后开始试着联系可能的人，看有没有你的消息。即使一直都找不到你，我也认为你迟早会回来。但是如果……就说游泳池那件事吧，如果你就在我面前炸飞……或者换种情况……你在我面前掉下悬崖，摔到他妈的瀑布或者深谷里面，我就不会抱什么幻想了。就算我是个医生（Doctor），也不可能开着警察亭在半空中接你。”  
夏洛克看起来听懂了，除了最后那句。  
“所以，你的意思是，他——或者绑架他的人——希望他的妻子不要抱任何幻想，最好直接相信他已经不存在了？”  
约翰耸了耸肩。  
“那么这通常就说明，詹姆斯•菲利莫先生仍然存在。”夏洛克抓抓头发，让原本就不受拘束的卷毛变得更乱了，“我们还是去现场看看吧，约翰。”  
约翰站起来，伸手去拿自己的外套。这时他突然楞了一下，手停在半空，转向他的室友。“夏洛克，我昨天是把夹克衫的绒面朝外穿的。”  
“什么？”夏洛克不明所以地看了那外套一眼，立刻领会了约翰的意思，“当然！你的夹克是双面的，但你没有穿防雨的那一面，因为昨天是个大晴天！我在厨房做了一整天实验，对天气完全没有印象……不管怎么说，昨天是晴天没错。所以为什么——詹姆斯•菲利莫先生要回家去拿雨伞呢？”  
“也许他是另一个麦克罗夫特。”约翰觉得这是他今天做出的最成功的推论，不由得笑出声来。  
夏洛克一边穿大衣，一边喃喃自语。“雨伞……说明他们要去伦敦以外的地方，或者要离开一天以上，带雨伞是为了预防万一。究竟哪里在下雨……”他拍了拍自己的口袋，意识到手机已经易主，于是那两道明亮而饥渴的目光瞬间射向约翰的裤子。约翰干笑了两声，把手伸进裤兜里，打定主意不拿出来了。夏洛克抖了一下大衣前襟，似乎是想使肩部更服帖，也像是抖掉挫败感。“他们要出远门的话……应该会开车去。既然是开车……噢！”  
夏洛克突然大喊一声，连阿富汗战场归来的战士约翰也吓了一跳。  
“我是个白痴！白痴！如果他们开车出门，一定会先去车库。如果是在车库里的时候发现没有带伞，而詹姆斯•菲利莫进屋去拿，那么他就是从侧门出入的。妻子会在车里等他，前门没有人看着！……不，不一定，也许他们约好在前门会合，开车的人是他妻子。太多可能性了，我们必须去现场，约翰！”

* * *

夏洛克头脑中的地图几乎和Google Map一样准确，菲利莫家的确是一栋半独立式的别墅。车库位于房子的左边，花园不大，没有种什么东西，但是草坪修剪得还算整齐。相比之下，隔壁邻居的花园显得茂盛许多。夏洛特指给约翰看两家之间的灌木篱笆。“没有枝叶折损的痕迹，最近不可能有人从这里翻过去。”  
约翰朝房子张望了一下。“没有人在家？”  
夏洛克点点头。“车还在车库里。也许主人就在附近，去超市买东西之类的。我不想破门而入，不过去听听邻居们的闲话或许大有帮助。”说着，他带头往街区尽头的几家商店走去，边走边说，“不知道邻居们是否已经听说了这件事。如果菲利莫夫人没有报警，仅仅告诉别人詹姆斯出差了什么的，也许我们会一无所获。但无论如何，我们总可以打听到一些他们平时的生活片段……”  
夏洛克突然停住了脚步，约翰也跟着停下来，不知道发生了什么。在他们前方不远处的人行道上，有一个老太太扶着手推车站着，另一个年轻一点的女人正兴高采烈地讲着什么，手臂在半空中挥动。要不是因为另一只手里牵着一条活泼的小鹿犬，她此刻就像在跳萨尔萨舞。两个女人一起用慈爱地目光看着那小鹿犬围着电线杆转来转去。  
“你从没听说过这样的事！这可太有趣了！虽然我一晚上没有睡好，但今天一大早看到他……哎呀，我足足笑了十分钟！你猜怎么回事？昨天我带他去姨婆家。刚发动车子，我突然想起天气预报说伦敦南面会下雨。通常詹姆斯都会帮我拿雨伞，所以他就跑回家。结果……哈哈哈，你绝对猜不到！如果是一只猫肯定不会犯这种错误，我是说，猫会用胡子量宽窄，不是吗？詹姆斯从前门冲出来的时候，雨伞在嘴里横叼着，根本没意识到他平时出入的那个洞没有那么宽！我猜雨伞一卡住他就摔出去了，然后完全不知道发生了什么事！这小可怜……”她拉了拉手中的绳子，“吓坏了，躲进彼得森先生家的花园里一天都不出来。我们两家中间的灌木篱笆很密，但是詹姆斯有办法钻过去。我现在才知道，原来彼得森太太一直偷偷地喂他香肠，想让他吃胖了以后就钻不回来了。你这个小淘气，要不是看到你的嘴角都撞肿了，我还不知道发生了什么事呢！来，给波特太太表演一个。坐下！哈哈，波特太太你看！”  
约翰发现自己已经在原地站了好久，然后猛地察觉夏洛克已经不见了。他急忙回头，眼角余光恰好扫到深色大衣的一角消失在路口转弯处。他拔脚追了上去。  
夏洛克似乎不想让约翰追上自己，步子越迈越大。这情景其实很熟悉，与二人半夜联手追捕罪犯的刺激场面几乎相同，只不过此刻太阳高高地照在头上，两个人都在边跑边笑，看起来像是之前那个场景的漫画版。  
最后夏洛克终于气喘吁吁地停下了脚步，而约翰一头撞了上来。两个人扶着墙开始咯咯地笑，继而是大笑、咳嗽、互相拍打。约翰双手扯着夏洛克的大衣前襟，不停地喘气。  
“詹姆斯•菲利莫先生是……是一条狗，夏洛克。”  
新一轮大笑。约翰觉得自己快要把肺笑出体外了，夏洛克看起来也是这样。他们互相拉扯着靠在墙上，眼前金星乱冒，像雨后突然迸发的阳光，正午不合时宜的焰火，连珠炮般砰砰作响，彩纸屑四溅。去他的演绎法，去他的观察、分析和推理，他们只想要尽情地笑，让这一场光荣的失败成为只属于他们两人的秘密狂欢。  
终于，夏洛克直起腰，手伸进约翰的裤兜，拿回了自己的手机。他顺手整理了一下扯乱的衣服，仍然笑着说：“如果仔细想想的话，约翰，你会发现其实我所做的推理大部分仍然是正确的。”  
“当然，”约翰拍了拍室友的肩膀，“一切失败的理由只是你没能在第一时间从苏格兰场的数据库里发现她报案遗失的是狗而不是人。”  
夏洛克的声调恢复了那种懒洋洋的自负。“我说过，人不能脱离时代而存在。既然长了二十一世纪的头脑，就不能用十九世纪的方法来办案。”  
“如果，我是说如果——”约翰跟上他的步伐，两人一起在春日的伦敦街头漫步，“你回到十九世纪，会是什么样的？”  
夏洛克环顾了一下周围的景色，仿佛试着在头脑中想象一个阴暗、多雾、笼罩在煤气灯的黄光里，罪恶气息弥漫的伦敦；双轮马车驶过石板路的声音是一连串惊心动魄的鼓点。他摇了摇头。  
“十九世纪不需要我。十九世纪会有自己的夏洛克•福尔摩斯。每个时代都是如此。就像每个时代都会有暴君、政客、理想主义者、科学家、著名的英雄和著名的小人，每个时代当然也会有著名的侦探。历史，亲爱的约翰，是不会错过任何一代人的。”  
“也包括原始人？”约翰笑了。  
“也包括原始人。有人藏东西，就有人找东西；有人自相残杀，就有人指认凶手。就算没有网络，没有大英博物馆，没有电话，没有电报，没有书籍，没有纸张，没有打结的绳子……仍然有好奇心。”  
“和责任感？”约翰提议。夏洛克看了他一眼。“我说过，不要把别人塑造成英雄。”  
“离英雄差远了。”约翰坦率地承认，“但是也很了不起。你看……每一代人都有自己的侦探，也只有一个……自己的侦探。这就像上帝在第七天说：要有 _他_ ！”看到夏洛克莫名其妙的表情，他又笑了起来，“或者更像上帝答应送给亚伯拉罕的应许之地（Promised Land）……不，是应许之人（Promised Man）。”  
“尽管这个人有时候会分不清人和狗。”夏洛克难得自嘲了一把，面带笑容，“听起来很不错，但有一点小偏差。”  
“什么？”  
“上帝在第七天说的是，要有 _他们_ 。侦探会消失在岁月里的，如果没有属于自己的传记作家的话。上帝给世界以侦探，给侦探以伙伴。” 说着，他将长长的胳膊搭上伙伴的肩膀，“记录者约翰、医生约翰、战士约翰，但是你不许把这个故事也写到博客里去。Promise？”  
约翰觉得刚才在大笑中铺满整个世界的焰火，现在像彩色的雨一样漫天温柔地降落。当他大口呼吸时，五颜六色的情感冲进身体，浸润了他的每一个细胞。他不由骄傲地挺了挺胸膛。  
“Promised.”

-FIN-


End file.
